


30 Days - Laughter

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [12]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're exhausted after a long day of filming and editing, but when Mark gets back after being at a con for a few days, he energises you enough for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I apologise so much for the enormous gap between this and my last 30 days. Uni's been kicking my entire ass but I finally had the muse to write something to share with you guys! (tfw it's been more than a month pls kill me)
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, and [YT/N] is your YouTube name.

You had been living with Mark for two months now. It was, weird, to say the least. The weather was vastly different, and at first you had struggled to cope, but eventually, you had gotten oddly used to the unbearable California heat.

Fans had been a little weird, too. Your channel had exploded in popularity - you now had over two million subscribers to disappoint, but you and Mark kept up your posting schedules and managed well enough. You had even been part of a twenty-four hour livestream with Mark, Bob and Wade, but keeping yourself awake had been difficult. The fans seemed to like you, for the most part, but there was still the hate and the 'venting' of the weird ones.

You had flown home once to see your family, chilling with them for a week before heading straight back to LA. Mark was something else; even though you would practically ignore each other as you recorded, near enough every night you fell into bed together you made love. Be it fast, slow, rough or soft, Mark was always ready and waiting every night and you were more than happy to fall into bed with him every single time.

As you bid farewell to your viewers after your latest shenanigans in Happy Wheels, you took off your headphones and leaned back in your chair, sighing loudly. It felt like it had been a long day. You wanted to sleep but you had to stay up and edit your videos.

You heard the front door open and then click shut but you were too tired to get up and see who it was. You knew it was Mark - he'd been out for a few days, attending a con somewhere you couldn't really remember at the moment. 

As you sat, lazily editing your video, the door to the room opened. Spinning in your chair, you saw Mark leaning on the door frame, grinning at you. You smiled and waved before turning back to your pc again.

"Is that all I get after being away for a few days?" Mark huffed and walked over to lean on your chair, draping his arms around you. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did, doof," you mumbled, reaching up and flicking his chin. Mark snorted. "Welcome back, Markimoo~. I'll give you a proper greeting when I've finished editing."

"All right," Mark replied, kissing your cheek sloppily. You grimaced and gently slapped his hands away as he giggled childishly. "You had anything for dinner yet?" you shook your head. "I'll whip something up."

"As long as it's not cereal and milk in paper plates." you snickered. Mark frowned at you and left the room, leaving you to finish up editing. When you did, you posted the video to your channel and pushed back from your desk. You wandered from the room to see Mark at the stove in the kitchen, cooking up dinner. You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around him from the back, resting your head on his back.

"Hey you," Mark said, putting one hand on top of yours. You smiled softly as he did, nuzzling him. "So, how've you been? I wish you would have come with me."

"I've been a'ight. Bit lonely, but, you know." you shrugged lazily. "Hey, I didn't wanna cramp your style. That, and I had a ton of stuff to do." you sighed. It would have been fun to go with Mark, but you had so much stuff to catch up on. "Maybe next time, hm?"

"Yeah," Mark took your hand and lifted it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it. "I missed you. It was fun meeting my fans and having a panel, but it would have been better with you there." he sighed through his nose against your hand. "Come on. You settle down on the couch and I'll finish dinner."

You let go of him and walked to the couch, clambering over the back and flopping down on it. You'd been up since five in the morning and you were so exhausted. You wish you could have gone and met Mark at the airport, but work was work and you had to do that before anything else, but at least you and Mark both understood that.

Mark finished up in the kitchen and walked over with two plates of macaroni cheese. You moved on the couch, pulling your legs up and letting him sit next to you. He handed you a plate and fork before settling down beside you.

"Hope this is okay." Mark said with a smile. You nodded as you started to eat. Mark turned on the tv and you both watched it, quietly eating your macaroni. When you finished, you took the plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink, before you walked back to the couch and flopped down. Mark grinned at you as you put your head on his lap and sighed heavily. "Hey, love," Mark said, playing absent-mindedly with your hair as he looked back at the tv. "Tired?"

"Mm." you replied quietly, closing your eyes and sighing again. Mark chuckled softly, twisting his fingers through your hair.

"Been up all night partying without me?" he asked. You nodded slowly and he chuckled again. "Come on, let's have some fun."

"Fun?" you looked up tiredly at Mark. He didn't have a salacious grin on his face, but a mischievous one. You slowly raised a brow in curiosity, regarding him carefully. "What kind of fun?"

"Hmmm." Mark smiled smugly, stroking his stubbly chin. "Let's... build a pillow fort!" he exclaimed excitedly. You pursed your lips and blinked slowly.

"A pillow fort? How old are you, exactly?"

"Oh, come on! You know you want to!"

"I... guess, but..." you sat up and shook your head with a smile. "All right. A pillow fort! So long as we can make out in said pillow fort!"

Mark's face lit up and he leapt up off the couch. "I'll get the blankets! You build the fort!" he said, skipping away and up the stairs. You sighed and smiled fondly as you watched him, shaking your head as you set about building a pillow fort with the couch cushions.

Mark reappeared a minute later with all the blankets and pillows from upstairs. His childish grin made you giggle as he threw the blankets over the fort, almost making it collapse on top of you. For five minutes, you set about using his engineering skills to build the biggest, coolest fort you could. And then for a full twenty you chased each other around his apartment with pillows, laughing uncontrollably as you whacked each other with fat, feather filled pillows.

Mark cornered you in the front room and you took your chance and dived into the fort, pulling it shut behind you. Outside, you heard Mark drop down and try to peek through the gap. You popped up to look through the hole and glared at him.

"What's the password?" you asked, feigning seriousness.

"Hm, I love you, [Y/N]?" Mark asked hopefully. You made a loud 'EH-UH' noise and reached through the hole to boop Mark's nose. "Okay, uh... [YT/N] is the best YouTube channel ever, even better than Markiplier's?" you made the same noise again and booped his nose once more. "Okay, I give up! I'm going to freeze to death outside your wonderful pillow fort, [Y/N]! Oh please, m'lady, have mercy on me!"

"Hmmm," you stroked your chin and tried to stop yourself from smiling before pushing the pillow door open. "You are allowed to enter the fort, so long as you treat her lady with the utmost respect and attention. Enter, sir Markiplier, and upset her lady at your doom!" you said dramatically, shuffling back. Mark grinned and crawled in, closing the pillow fort door behind him before pulling you into a tight cuddle, laying gross and sloppy kisses against your neck. You squealed loudly and pushed him away, giggling loudly as Mark began to tickle you. "M-Mark! Noooo! P-please, have mercy!"

"Oh, is the lady begging for mercy from Sir Markiplier?" he grinned madly, not letting up in his relentless ticklefest. "Why should Sir Markiplier be merciful, when she so very nearly locked him out?"

"P-please, Mark! I'm so t-ticklish, st-stop it!" you squealed again and struggled in his grasp, unable to hold your wheezing laughter in. "I'll, I'll do anything! Stoooop!"

"Anything?" Mark grinned and stopped tickling you, allowing you a brief moment to catch your breath before capturing your lips into a deep kiss. "Then just stay with me."

"Stay with you?" you asked breathlessly, blinking at him. "I'm not planning on leaving, you big doof." you chuckled softly, booping him on the nose again, Mark smiled softly and kissed you again, a lot softer this time, pressing gentle, tickly kisses against your lips. You sighed happily, holding Mark close. "Hey, Mark?" Mark pulled back for a moment to look into your eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mark replied fondly, kissing the tip of your nose. "These two months have been awesome, you know? I haven't had a girlfriend in such a long time, I forgot how great it was."

"It is great," you said with a grin. "Having company is great. It used to get so lonely in my apartment back in London... Even just having you in the same room is... It's just awesome." you sighed as you played with Mark's hair. "I mean, even though my family are all the way on the other side of the world," you paused and smiled slightly. "I've got all the family I need right here." you pressed your forehead against Mark's, closing your eyes and reveling in this perfect moment.

"Now," Mark interrupted the quiet with his smooth voice. "Where were we? I think you said something about, making out in the pillow fort?"


End file.
